Recent automotive vehicles include one having provided therein a display device for a television, DVD, game, or the like for a rear seat occupant. A vehicle including three-row seats or face-to-face seats has a display device provided on a ceiling thereof. Such a display device is composed of a display device main body and a display (monitor) that can be rotated with respect to the main body. The display is used with kept at a predetermined angle with respect to the display device main body.
The display has a structure where a shaft provided on the display is supported by a bracket and the bracket is secured to a base of the display device main body. A controller for the display is assembled in the display device main body, and a flat cable to be connected with the controller is connected to the display.
In the meantime, a plurality of types of colors are prepared for such a display device, and the color of the display device coordinating with the one of a vehicle interior is selected. However, the number of the colors previously prepared is not always equal to that of the requested ones. Therefore, when demand disproportionately concentrates on one color, it is preferable to get the other colors to be available for the requested color. For the method, it is suggested that the display device be composed of a standardized colored portion and a specifically colored portion (gray, beige, or the like) such that the specifically colored portion is replaceable. In this case, it is preferable to prepare the specifically colored portion that can be easily replaced. The display, and a ceiling in the space on the side of the display device main body for housing the display can correspond to the specifically colored potion. In other words, it is required that these portions be changed in color if necessary. For a method of changing the color of the ceiling in the space on the side of the display device main body, it is assumed to re-cover the ceiling of the display housing space.
However, in the display device, the connection of a flat cable to the display side is carried out by connecting the flat cable to a board of a display front under a condition where a display cover is removed from the display composed of the display front and the display cover, then attaching the display front to the display device main body with screws, and thereafter assembling the display cover to the display front; thus, in order to re-cover the ceiling of the display housing space on the side of the display device main body, the display has to be detached from the display device main body, resulting in a troublesome re-covering work.